Nightmare of Memories
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Haruka has a nightmare where her most painful memories come flooding back.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: after SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: Haruka has a nightmare where her most painful memories come flooding back.  
---------------------------------------- 

Nightmare of Memories

My body is very weak. I hardly have the strength to stand. I am being led through a large group of, what seem to be, people, but they have no faces or other distinguishing characteristics. More like black shadows. A platform is built in the middle of them and I am led upon it. There are three separate ropes around my neck, someone in a black robe and hood on either side and in back of me holding them. The only clothing I wear is a white sheet tied around my waist. It rests on my hips as not to fall. My hands are shackled behind my back and I feel like I've been beaten, though I can't remember anything before now. Once on the platform, the hooded people tie the ropes loosely to posts in the corners. They push me to my knees, my legs colliding with the jagged wooden floor. The thunder and lightning become more fierce as a fourth person approaches holding the Holy Grail, glowing black.

"Haruka," she addresses me with disrespect, "the world has ended." Her voice sounds familiar. "The Silence has come." The Silence? That was years ago. "You're to blame." She pulls back the hood of her black robe to reveal two blonde ponytails.

"Koneko-chan!?"

"You've let me down. You've let us all down." She stares hatefully at me.

I look up to her with wide eyes. "It wasn't my fau-"

Usagi's hand connects with my face, slapping me hard. My cheek stings but I don't even feel it as I'm too shocked she even hit me. When I gain enough courage to lift my head again I see that the Princess' form has melted away and is replaced by Mistress 9. She holds the dark Holy Grail in the air and chants, "Master Pharaoh 90, I grant you this Sacred Cup the Sailor Senshi were so foolish to give me." The Dark Messiah is encased in evil energy and when it dispels a man looking similar to her smiles wickedly down at me. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Sailor Senshi."

How is he here? No one has ever seen the leader of the Death Busters. Super Sailor Moon destroyed him and the Silence. The sky turns to red and the freakish howling of the Silence returns to my ears, lining my eyes with tears. That was the most hellish time of my life and it is returning just as fast as it had ended. Pharaoh 90 grabs the sides of my head and tilts it up, kissing me. It's all I can do not to cry. When he finally releases me, I'm in complete darkness, unbound and lonely.

"Do you think this galaxy can be saved?" I connect the voice with the face and cringe. Why is this happening? Looking at my wrists, I resist the urge to scream as Galaxia's energy bracelets appear.

"I'm with you until I die." Although I don't want to turn my back on the Golden Queen, I turn to look at Michiru with sad eyes. She has her hands clasped as if in a prayer, and stares into space as she talks. "I can endure anything with you... Even being burned by the fires of hell."

"Michiru..."

"We've dirtied our hands with the blood of betrayal." Now she recalls my words? Michiru snaps her head at me, confronting my poor form with a furious stare. "I thought I had no need to wish for anything else. You said our happiest times were ahead... Nothing but more loneliness and pain. You lied to me... You betrayed me."

The first I notice I'm in my Sailor fuku the transformation is reversing. I sit entwined in golden ribbons, the magic almost completely dispersed.

"I thought you loved me. I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together... You only used me. You cheated me and lied like mad. It was all an act, wasn't it? Nothing but selfish lust. You didn't love me. You never have! I hate you!"

Hearing these words in Michiru's angelic voice and coming from her sweet lips makes my tears flow uncontrollably. The golden ribbons slowly fade to black and shock me. I allow myself to black out and finally awaken from this nightmare.


End file.
